VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 8
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat * Sam Kane * Lizzie Dahl Location * Wheelhouse, Slaughter Swamp, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 0711 EST VOX Archive * Spider-Bat: opens, footsteps Welcome to the Wheelhouse! * Panthra: I do not like it here. * Spider-Bat: Eh, you'll get over Swampy's funk soon enough. * Panthra: scoff It... Is not the smell. My ears buzz and my hair stands on end. This place is not right. * Spider-Bat: No, it's not. That's sorta the point. It channels magic into it. It defies the laws of physics. * Panthra: This is wrong... Everything is wrong. * Spider-Bat: footsteps Look, just hang in there, Panthra. We'll do a quick spell and we'll be outta here. * Panthra: sigh Very well... * Spider-Bat: Hey! Anyone home?! Zee? Swampy? Boston? John? Jason? Hello? Huh, not here... * Panthra: sniff Someone is here... Two persons... * Spider-Bat: Uh, guys... You want to come out before you make this cat-lady go scratchy-scratchy? * Lizzie Dahl: opens, footsteps Aw, man! The jig is up, yeah... Come on out, Sam... * Sam Kane: tossed to floor Whoa! Look at that! * Panthra: What are these? Elves? * Spider-Bat: They're, uh, kids... * Panthra: Kids? What are kids doing here? Unattended, at that! * Sam Kane: It's okay... I'm Sam... and this is Lizzie. What are you? * Lizzie Dahl: whack Honestly, Sammy. Show some manners, yeah? Let's not be rude! * Panthra: No offense taken. I'm a metahuman. You know what that is? * Lizzie Dahl: scoff Do we know what a metahuman is? Oh, honey... We're the Brentwood Crusaders. * Spider-Bat: The what? * Sam Kane: Pretty much the best pre-teen crimefighters in Gotham, that's what! * Panthra: footsteps Is this what you do while you go crimefighting, Spider-Bat? Leave your little brother and sister in a creepy house in the middle of the swamp? * Spider-Bat: Hey! I've never seen these twerps before. * Sam Kane: Hey! Who you calling a twerp? * Lizzie Dahl: That does it, yeah! Hold me back, Sammy! Hold me back or I'm- Hey, Sammy, hold me back! * Sam Kane: Oh, right... Sorry. * Spider-Bat: Cute... So, uh... what are you two doing in here? You're not friends with Klarion, right? * Lizzie Dahl: I dinnae about all that now, but me dad dropped us off here, yeah? So's he can go searching for Sammy's older brother on account of him going all crazy mad with power from magic armor. Yeah. * Spider-Bat: Well, that sucks... I guess we gotta follow our lead without that magic assist. Oh well. See ya! * Panthra: Spider-Bat... They're kids. We can't just leave them here alone. * Spider-Bat: Uh... Why not? You heard them, they're the best pre-teen crimefighters in Gotham. scoff They'll be fine. * Panthra: hiss * Spider-Bat: Or... on second thought... Who wants breakfast? chuckle * Sam Kane: I want pancakes! Lizzie Dahl: I want French toast! Sam Kane: Oh, can we go to Big Belly?! Lizzie Dahl: Nah, ye mad, boy! O'Shaughnessy's best! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 7. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 9. * Lizzie's dad Fox went looking for Heretic, who revealed his true identity in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3. * Spider-Bat asks the kids if they are friends with Klarion, who likes to turn adults into kids. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 8 Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Brentwood Crusaders/Appearances Category:Wheelhouse/Appearances Category:Slaughter Swamp/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline